With popularization of terminal devices, currently when a user cannot answer a call, the user may set call transfer on a terminal to transfer the call to another terminal such that a user that uses the other terminal can answer the call.
When the call-transferred-to terminal is not near the user, the user may miss the call, and the call is unanswered. When the other terminal around the called user receives the transferred call, the user that uses the other terminal cannot know clearly that the called user is nearby, and has no effective and convenient method to find the called user. For example, in a crowd in downtown, although the called user is only 20 meters away from the call-transferred-to user, they cannot find each other in a timely manner. In this case, call transfer efficiency is low, and user experience is poor.